1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna structure and a wireless communication device employing the antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is used for transceiving wireless signals for a wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant. A space between a circuit board and a frame of a display of the wireless communication device is designated as an antenna clearance zone. However, the available space for the antenna clearance zone is limited because of miniaturization of electronic devices, and a layout and a transmission efficiency of the antenna may be affected. Thus, there are still improvements needed in the art.